Kabuto's Worry
by starryblossoms
Summary: Itachi invaded Orochimaru's hideout. Is Orochimaru alive? Follow Orochimaru and Kabuto as they fight Itachi and attempt to find a good life together. Please read and review. I really suck at summries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really like this story, both Orochimaru and Kabuto are totally out of character if you ask me. I'll decide later if it'll be a one shot or longer. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Orochimaru and Kabuto would be yaoi bunnies!**

**Kabuto's Worry**

Kabuto flew through the moonlit forest. He was looking for Orochimaru, the atutsuki had found the base, Kabuto and the sound four had forced Orochimaru to run,but, Itachi had followed.

I should have gone with him, Kabuto thought worriedly as he lept through the trees. Kabuto looked down and saw blood on the tree branch, his insides squirmed with worry. Kabuto came to a clearing and saw Orochimaru leaning against a tree and Itachi walking towards him.

"You know you disappointed me Orochimaru, I thought i would have had a harder time killing you." Itachi said softly. " My aren't you cocky, little Itachi." Orochimaru replied mockingly with a grin. At that Itachi had a kunai pressed to Orochimaru's throat in about four seconds. "I think I should just kill you now, instead of taking you to the atutsuki to be questioned." Itachi said as he slid the kunai across Orochimaru's pale throat. As Orochimaru fell it took everything Kabuto had not to scream. " I'm sorry that it had to end this way." Itachi said solemnly as Orochimaru hit the ground. "Aww, Itachi I'm touched, I had no clue that you cared." a silky voice said from the tree branch about a hundred feet from Kabuto. Itachi spun around only to be pinned down by Orochimaru, "How did you...?" Itachi whispered as the air was knocked out of him. "Shadow clone my dear boy." Orochimaru replied grinning. Itachi quickly kicked Orochimaru off and flung a kunai at him, which Orochimaru caught with two fingers and then laughed.

"You'll have to try harder, little Itachi." he said mockingly. Itachi grimaced and then charged knocking him back into the bushes, but two shadow clones jumped out and caught Itachi.

"Honestly Itachi stop playing around, its almost as if you aren't really trying." Orochimaru told him his brow furrowed a bit, Itachi's eyes widened and he disappeared. Itachi's voiced echoed out of nowhere "Until next time." it said softly.

" You can come out now, my Kabuto." Orochimaru said smiling he was obviously talking to Kabuto, using his pet name.

" Why did you let him go?" Kabuto asked curiosly. " I'm hoping that he will get a little stronger, love." Orochimaru replied using another one of his lovers pet names.All Kabuto did was hug and then kiss Orochimaru happily.

" I'm really glad you're okay." Kabuto said as he buried his face in Orochimaru's chest. He felt Orochimaru's arms wrap around him, and he smiled happily. Kabuto knew how much his master cared for him, Orochimaru made it obvious on accident. Kabuto came home all beat up and Kabuto thought that Orochimaru was going to have a heart attack. Of course he didn't but it was a close call. Orochimaru also knew Kabuto cared for him and that ment more to him than the entire world.


	2. Itachi's revenge

**I finally thought of a new idea for this little series. I still don't know how long it will be, I guess it will just depend on the reviews. Hope you like the second chapter!!!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Itachi encounter in the woods. Kabuto was starting to get nervous about if Itachi would ever come to get his revenge. He had always hated waiting games, and this was the worst. Kabuto was so worried about Orochimaru's safety that he could hardly even think straight. He never even considered his own safety might be at risk.

"Orochimaru, aren't you even a little nervous about Itachi's revenge." Kabuto suddenly asked as he and Orochimaru ate dinner in the dining hall. " Well no, not really he will probably come after me and not my loved ones. So I really have nothing to worry about. " Orochimaru replied relatively sure sounding. Kabuto decided to just drop it after all Orochimaru was right, there was nothing to worry about, right?

After dinner Kabuto kissed Orochimaru goodnight on the cheek. Orochimaru smiled and returned the kiss as they reached his door. Kabuto began the shot walk to his own room, he had a lot of work to do tomorrow and wanted to be fully rested.

As he turned the knob to his door he felt something cold and sharp press against his throat. He heard the soft voice of Itachi Uchiha whisper " I think you should come with me, I'll get Orochimaru one way or another."

As he began to make hand signs he accidentally sliced threw Kabuto's head band, it fell with a clink to the floor. Itachi considered picking it up but decided against it, after all someone would eventually find it and tell Orochimaru. Itachi thought as both he and a unwilling Kabuto poofed away to the akatsuki hide out.

The following morning Orochimaru was rudely awakened be one of his subordinates yelling something about not being able to find Kabuto anywhere, and of finding Kabuto's headband laying cut in half in front of Kabuto's door. At hearing he last part Orochimaru jolted out of bed. He looked around only to find a crimson faced servant standing there.

"WHAT!!" Orochimaru yelled. "Well, you're...um...not wearing anything, sir." the servant said adverting his eyes, Orochimaru looked down and yelped grabbing a sheet off his bed.

" Don't just stand there go and gather the sounds!" Orochimaru now cried exhasperatedly as he stalked to his closet and flung open the doors. The servant squeaked in fear and scurried out of the room.

About an hour later the soundfour was standing in front of Orochimaru. He glared at them for a moment and then told them of Kabuto's disappearance. They all gasped softly as the heard who might have kidnapped him. None of them paricually wanted to go fight Itachi and the akatsuki but Orochimaru really gave them no choice. They all nearly fell over and protested about Orochimaru joining them.

They only protested out of concern for him and he knew that so he did not yell at them ... too loud. "Don't worry Kabuto, I'm going to kill Itachi and get you back." Orochimaru thought as he and the sounds lept threw he trees.

---------------------------------

At the Akatsuki hide out... Kabuto finally woke up after being dumped in one of their holding cells.He looked around and saw one dirty window and a cot like thing, he looked out the little window in the cell door and saw a blck clok with red clouds and then it all came rushing back. When he remembered where he was he nearly passed out again. The last thing he cound remember was being captured by Itachi, and being hit by a man with blond hair up in a half ponytailand then blackout.

"Please save me Orochimaru. Please come for me. I...I don't think I could live without you so be careful and ..come for me soon." Kabuto whispered softly as he loked out the grimey window and tried to lie down comfortably with the hand cuffs.

**Well, thats all I got so far. Tell me what you think. And thanks to the people who reviewd my last chapter!!!!!**

**I'll write more soon depending on the reviews.**


	3. Saving Kabuto

**Okay, so heres the next chapter to Kabuto's Worry. It probably won't be all that good, and Itachi is out of character but oh well. I'll probably write another chapter. Please read and review.**

**I don't own Naruto, wish I did though.**

Orochimaru and the sound four had finally reached the Akatsuki base. They were trying to figure out if Kabuto was even at this one, but seeing as it was closest to the sound village they assumed he probably was, but wanted to be sure.

"Orochimaru-sama, what if Kabuto is not even at this one?" Sakon asked earlier that day, the only reply that he got was that Orochimaru would go in and see. All of the sound four began to protest out of concern for the second time that day. Orochimaru stopped and said that he refused to lose any one else to the Akatsuki, shutting them all up.

The sound four watched worriedly as Orochimaru slipped into the Akatsuki base. Once inside he kept having to avoid a blond haired man, the one they replaced him with, he thought his name was Deidara but wasn't sure. As Orochimaru slipped into the prison cell area, he heard somebody yelling something about money and gave a small smirk 'some never change he thought.

Orochimaru felt like he searched for hours, until finally he saw another cell at the very end of the passage, he peered into the window and immediately felt his blood boil in rage. Inside was Kabuto, he was leaning against the wall he was bloody and had several whip lashed across his sides, the worst part was the dried tear tracks on his face, Kabuto never cried. Orochimaru could not report to the sound four now, he had to get Kabuto out of there now, no matter what the cost.

Orochimaru quietly opened the cell door, Kabuto jerked his head up and saw no one, he looked back down then heard a foot step and looked back up and felt his eyes well up with tears and his heart was fluttering, standing in front of him was Orochimaru. he really does love me, was the only coherent thought that he had.

"Kabuto, are you okay?" Orochimaru asked a little concerned by the fresh tears dripping down Kabuto's face. "Kabuto, answer me little one." Orochimaru said becoming more concerned by Kabuto's lack of response.

"I...I'm okay." Kabuto managed to stutter, his voice raspy and cracked, from lack of water. Orochimaru walked forward and knelt in front of Kabuto" Little one I'm going to get you out of here, can you stand?" Orochimaru asked the tone of his voice was soft, worried and filled with love.

"I can't stand they broke one of my ankles." Kabuto whispered looking down ashamed of his weakness. However Orochimaru only smiled and replied "Well then I guess I'll just have to carry you, he said to a surprised Kabuto,he smiled and continued, but why could you not heal yourself?"

"If I healed myself the torture just got worse, it was not as bad if I left the wounds alone." Kabuto replied as he started to climb on to Orochimaru's back careful not to hurt Orochimaru some how.

" Well now were are you two going?" They both turned to see Itachi leaning against the door frame. Orochimaru turned and sat Kabuto down gently on the ground. Kabuto's eyes widened in terror, for Orochimaru, as Itachi placed a kunai across Orochimaru's neck.

"Never turn your back on the enemy." Itachi said as he began to pull the kunai across but he stopped and his eyes widened "Never underestimate me." Orochimaru replied as he held a kunai to Itachi's throat. Orochimaru smiled and pulled out another kunai and hit Itachi in the back of the head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Orochimaru let Itachi fall to the ground and moved to Kabuto, "Come on little one." he whispered as he picked Kabuto up bridal style.

"How did you...?" Kabuto whispered. Orochimaru chuckled and smiled"Very carefully." he said as he kissed Kabuto on the forehead. Kabuto smiled happily and hugged him.


	4. finding a sannin

**Thank the stars that I finally thought of another chapter for this story! I thought i was going to have to give up on it. **

**Now that thats settled here is th fourth chapter of Kabuto's worry, enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Itachi!!Itachi are you down here?!" Kisame called as he looked for his partner,he had dropped the formalities long ago. They were all out looking for Itachi they had not seen him for several hours, the last place he had been going to check on the prisoner, so Kisame decided to check there first.

"Itachi! Itachi, the boss is getting ang...Itachi!" Kisame cried and ran too him, upon seeing his partner laying motionless on the ground of Kabuto's old cell. "Itachi, open your eyes!" Kisame yelled shaking Itachi.

"Kisame get your hands off of me." Itachi stated coldly as he began to come around. "Itachi!"Kisame cried, completely ignoring what Itachi had just told him and hugged him.

"Kisame let go of me or I will kill you." Itachi said and Kisame let go almost immediately. "Itachi, where is that Kabuto boy?" Kisame asked looking around at the empty cell. Itachi looked around the cell and his eyes widened as all of his memories came flooding back.

"Orochimaru.."Itachi growled"Orochimaru saved that little brat and knocked me out." Itachi finished a look of murderous intent on his face. "Orochimaru took that boy?"Kisame asked clueless. " Yes Kisame,didn't i just say that?"Itachi replied sarcastically. "Well what are we going to do? We can't let leader-sama find out." Kisame replied anxiously.

"Well Kisame, we are going to track them down and recapture Kabuto and capture Orochimaru." Itachi replied wickedly and jumping out of the window with Kisame following with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" You know they are going to pursue us." Kabuto said stating the obvious to Orochimaru and the sound four. "I know little one, but it will be okay." Orochimaru replied soothingly. Shocking the heck out of the sound four, for they had never heard Orochimaru use that tone of voice, it scared them a little to be honest.

"Orochimaru-sama, there right behind us!"Kidomaru cried as he felt Itachi and Kisame's chakra signature behind them.

"Theres no way we can out run them!" Tayuya cried pulling out her flute.

"Well then I guess we will just have to fight, Kabuto stay with me I don't want to lose you again." Orochimaru told a slightly pouting Kabuto. "I don't want to be entirely useless." Kabuto protested.

"You won't be you can still fight just stay with me so that I can keep an eye out for you, please?"Orochimaru whispered urgently."Okay, Orochimaru I'll stay with you." Kabuto whispered back. Orochimaru smiled and kissed Kabuto's forehead lovingly smiled and hugged Orochimaru tighter.

"Okay you four lets get ready to fight!" Orochimaru cried to the now smiling sound four. Just as he cried that Itachi ans Kisame came in to view. Orochimaru and Itachi's eyes met and they shared a look of hate. This battle is going to be to the death, they both thought as they ran at each other. Red blood splattered the ground.

**Ha! Cliffhanger, how do you like that? I will continue this story only if I get a few reviews. Please review, I want to finish this story!!!!!!!.smile**

**PS sorry for the short chapter the next will hopefully be longer, if i get to write it.**


	5. The fight

**Whooo!!Thanks for all of the reviews. okay so here is the fifth chapter of Kabuto's worry, by the way i have no clue how long this story will be. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto sniff, sob**

Kabuto wrapped his arm around his stomach, that was just starting to heal, as his red blood stained the ground. Itachi jumped back and prepared to attack again but Orochimaru tackled Itachi and they both fell into the bushes. Kabuto started to move towards Orochimaru and Itachi but Kisame blocked him and the sound four. "Not until you beat me." he said wit a clueless grin on his face.

"Come on Orochi, is that all you have or do I need to go kill that little medic of yours?" Itachi asked gesturing to Kabuto. Orochimaru's eyes widened both at his name shortened and at his threat against Kabuto. "You leave him out of this!" Orochimaru yelled getting Kisame, Kabuto, and the sound four to look at them."And never shorten my name!" Orochimaru finished throwing several kunai, three of them landing in Itachi's thigh.

"Well, Itachi's pretty mad he'll probably trap Orochi.. in tsukuyomi and then kill him. "Kisame told them grinning "Don't shorten his name,"Kabuto started" and don't think it'll be that easy to kill him."he finished activating his chakra scalpel and running at him.

Kabuto was about to hit Kisame until they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Orochimaru on the ground in sobs, with Itachi standing over him. Kisame grinned while Kabuto and the sound four watched in terror for their master as Itachi flung a kunai into the back of Orochimaru's neck. Tears started to stain Kabuto's cheeks as Orochimaru fell.

Itachi watched and then turned away and was kicked backwards and slammed into a tree. They watched as Orochimaru walked into the clearing. Itachi pulled himself out of the tree and ran at Orochimaru and he ran at Itachi. As they watched Orochimaru and Itachi collided and the whole clearing exploded in dust, dirt,and rocks. Kisame, Kabuto and the sound four watched in shock and the smoke cleared and Itachi and Orochimaru were gone. As they walked into the clearing they saw two paths were Itachi and Orochimaru slammed into the trees in opposite directions obviously from the blast. Without thinking Kisame, Kabuto, and the sound four ran of in the directions of their loved one.

It seemed like Kabuto and the sound four walked forever following the path of blood and turned ground. They finally came to the clearing where Orochimaru lays in a pool of blood. They saw him and ran forward.

"Itachi!" Kisame cried upon sighting Itachi laying in a pool of blood, he was at Itachi's side before you could even blink."Kisame?" Itachi asked "Itachi you're hurt!" Kisame exclaimed "Really?"Itachi replied sarcastically as Kisame picked him up and began to run towards the akatsuki base. On the way Itachi fell asleep and Kisame freaked out thinking he had died.

Kabuto and the sound four ran to Orochimaru's side. Kabuki knelt next to Orochimaru, his eyes opened to reveal his golden eyes, upon seeing kabuki and the sound four, his lips curved into a smile."Hi there." Kabuto whispered in a tearful voice. "Now don't go getting me wet by crying all over me."Orochimaru teased and Kabuto gave a watery smile. "Now don't stare at me like I'm dead." Orochimaru said looking at the sound four with a soft smile. They could not help but grin happily back. Kabuto gently lifted Orochimaru and started to walk back towards the sound with the sound four.

"I swear I will kill Orochimaru." Itachi told Kisame as he sat in their bed room. "How?" Kisame asked as he wrapped another wound. "I don't know how but I will." Itachi replied looking out the window. While he wasn't looking Kisame smiled at him.

" Itachi will come back for me." Orochimaru told kabuki as Kabuto treated his wounds. He probably will but the sound four and I will protect you. " Kabuto said as he finished wrapping the wounds. Orochimaru sweetly smiled at Kabuto "I don't want you all to get hurt." he protested." Don't worry." Kabuto said putting a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. Orochimaru smiled and started to drift into sleep. "I love you. " Kabuto whispered " And I love you. "Orochimaru replied earning a happy smile and a hug from Kabuto. "I'm glad someone loves me ." Kabuto whispered to himself smiling, little did he know Orochimaru heard him before he fell asleep he smiled.

**Okay, longer that the last, ne? Well this is not the last chapter, but it might take me a whiled to think of the next. I'll put it out a soon as possible though! Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!.**


	6. Kidnapping

**YAY! Sixth chapter! Thanks to Deidara is my conscience I finally got a new idea for my story. So thanks for a great suggestion!! I really hope you like it Please read and review!.**

**I do not own Naruto,sadly.**

"Orochimaru-sama, I have good news,"Kabuto said as he walked into the room,Orochimaru looked up at kabuki and smiled,sending Kabuto's heart into back flips,"uh..oh yes,well the first thing is that you are now completely healed , the second is that we captured that clueless akatsuki shark." Kabuto finished with a slight smile as Orochimaru laughed.

"Well that is good news, have the akatsuki found out yet?" Orochimaru replied still laughing a little "Well we think Itachi might have found out early this morning, but we don't know yet." Kabuto answered sitting on the edge of the bed and laying his head on Orochimaru's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Leader-sama, I think Orochimaru might have kidnapped Kisame." Itachi said sort of tonelessly "What makes you think that?" Pein asked as Itachi held Kisame's head band up, Pein noticed a snake drawn on the plate of it. 'well that would be proof' a little voice in Pein's mind said, Pein ignored it.

"Well, then go tell the akatsuki to get ready so we can go and get the clueless idiot." Pein said in a slightly worried voice,Itachi bowed slightly and left the room to go and gather the akatsuki, to go and save his clueless partner.

---------------------------------------

"What do you want with me ." Kisame asked Orochimaru and kabuki when they went to go see him. "We want to lure Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki here,what else. Are you really that clueless?" Orochimaru asked smiling a little as he leaned a little on Kabuto,out of fatigue. Kabuto looked at him a little worried ' I probably need to get him to lay down again' Kabuto thought as he put his arm about Orochimaru's waist partly to support him and partly just because he wanted to.

Orochimaru smiled thankfully at him, while Kisame muttered something about not being clueless just a little oblivious. "They may not even come for me."Kisame said softly "Oh.. but I think they judging by the fact their chakra is getting closer."Kabuto replied as both he and Orochimaru left the cell.

Both the sound and the akatsuki started to prepare for the battle that they had all be waiting for, the battle that will decide both of their futures.

"Do you think we will win?"Kabuto asked Orochimaru as they both sat on his bed putting on their shoes. "I don't know but we will fight as hard as we can to win." Orochimaru said turning and kissing Kabuto's cheek lovingly. He pulled back and grinned at Kabuto," Just remember that I love you." Orochimaru whispered as they hugged. "I love you too." Kabuto whispered in return. No more words were needed they both knew that the other was sincere in their pledge of love.

Orochimaru's window banged open, they both spun around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there. They both grinned at Orochimaru and Kabuto, "Need help?" Tsunade asked smiling as they walked into the room.

**Did you see that coming, I thought it would be a nice twist to have Tsunade and Jiraiya come and offer to help Orochimaru and Kabuto.**

**I never could decide whether to have Tobi or Kisame to be kidnapped, The only reason I chose Kisame because he is Itachi's partner. So please read and review!!!!!!!!!! Please, please review!!! **


	7. The truth

**Okay so heres the seventh chapter of Kabuto's worry. I really don't know how this chapter will turn out, i hope that it is good and you like it! Please read and review!!**

**I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter seven **

Orochimaru stared in utter shock as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked into the room. He barely noticed Kabuto move in front of him with one of his curved kunai out.

"What do you two want?" Kabuto asked in a dangerous tone, the last time all three sannin were together Jiraiya and Tsunade tried to kill his Orochimaru, he was not going to let them hurt him like they did the last time.

"Were not here to hurt him,we are here to help him."Tsunade replied walking towards Orochimaru, who was still in a daze. Kabuto remained in front of Orochimaru looking at the other two sannin suspiciously. "Kabuto just let us talk to him," Jiraiya added quietly( if possible),"we promise not to hurt him."he finished moving forward also. Kabuto looked at them about to say something until.. "How do I know I can trust you?" a shocked but quiet voice asked from behind Kabuto. They all looked at a sullen Orochimaru.

Tsunade smiled,"Because we are your team mates and we would never hurt you now." Tsunade replied sitting on the bed next to him. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly "H..how did you..." Orochimaru started to say but then stopped. Kabuto looked at his love very confused. But as the sannin talked he then understood, Konoha had finally found the truth.

"Yes, Orochimaru we found out that you were being framed this entire time, you never did any of things they accused you of and you didn't kill Sarutobi sensei either." Jiraiya said smiling at his team mate.

"Orochimaru you tried to tell us and sensei but we wouldn't listen, we are so sorry,but we and the whole of Konoha know you were telling the truth, that the sand village and the akatsuki framed you." Tsunade said smiling, you could tell that that Tsunade and Jiraiya were being sincere. Orochimaru knew they were telling the truth,that they really did all know about him being framed. Tears started to roll down Orochimaru's pale cheeks, Kabuto took Orochimaru into his arms,and smiled into his hair. Tsunade and Jiraiya watched smiling as realization struck Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru we need to tell you that the people Konoha want you return to us, if you want and Kabuto can come to,seeing as he was framed as well." Jiraiya whispered to his best friend. Orochimaru gently pulled out of Kabuto's arms and smiled at everyone in the room. "I would love to go back to Konoha ,but I can't just leave to sound."Orochimaru replied

"Well then you can come to Konoha whenever you like, and you can have a apartment for when you need a vacation." Tsunade told him happily. Orochimaru nodded and smiled,he was so happy that they had finally found out , it seemed that the other two sannin were happy as well.

"But right now we have a battle to win."Tsunade said standing and pulling Jiraiya up a little to hard and throwing him into to the wall. Orochimaru started to laugh and soon Kabuto and Tsunade joined. "Gee,thanks."Jiraiya replied sarcastically as he got up.

Tsunade gazed at Orochimaru and smiled. ' I'm so glad the truth was reveled , its good to be a team again.' Tsunade thought, oddly enough Orochimaru and Jiraiya were thinking the same thing.

"Right lets win this war." Orochimaru said happily as Kabuto put his arm around Orochimaru and smiled as the other two sannin smiled and hugged Orochimaru.

**Did you see any of that coming. I got this story idea from a dream I had th other night. Well I hope you liked it! Please , please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Don't leave me

**Okay, so this is the eighth chapter of Kabuto's worry! I will go ahead and warn you that this may be a sad chapter, but still read the next chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade, the sound five, and Jiraiya stood watching as the akatsuki walked to the battle field. Kabuto was only thinking of Orochimaru and how this may be the last time he will see him, the thought nearly drove Kabuto to tears. He gave a sidewards glance to Orochimaru,he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Kabuto. He reached out and grabbed Orochimaru's hand pulled him close and kissed him.

When they broke apart Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto and hugged him, "Don't worry we'll come out of this." Orochimaru whispered into Kabuto's ear as he pulled back he kissed Kabuto's cheek. Kabuto smiled up at Orochimaru. No more words were needed they both already knew what was going threw the other's mind, that they both truly loved each other and that they were happy.

" Well just in case we all kick the bucket, I should probably tell you that you are all welcome in Konoha." Jiraiya told the sound five. They smiled and nodded at him. By that time the akatsuki had arrived.

"Orochimaru are you going to give us back Kisame?" Itachi asked as Orochimaru stepped forward. "What do you think?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically with a smile. "You'd better hope he is alive,un." Deidara said glaring at Orochimaru while Tobi clung to his arm, sort of ruining the affect.

Suddenly Itachi flew at Orochimaru, before any one could stop him he flung Orochimaru into a tree. It took everything Kabuto had not to run to Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood up just as Itachi was taking out his sword, Orochimaru responded by getting kusanagi out of his mouth. Itachi ran at Orochimaru and the clashing of metal was heard.

The rest of Orochimaru's group and the akatsuki had begun to fight by this point. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at Itachi and realized that he was being overwhelmed by Orochimaru. They looked at each other then ran at Kabuto with kunai ready to kill. Kabuto cried out as they sliced into his arms. Tsunade appeared and helped Kabuto fend them off. However they were smiling, Tsunade began to get worried and looked over her shoulder and gasped.

Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto's cry momentarily losing his focus, Itachi took that distraction and stabbed Orochimaru threw his right lung. Orochimaru heard a gasp and looked at Tsunade before Itachi twisted the sword causing him to cry out in pain.

When they heard the cry of pain everyone stopped and looked. Then Tayuya screamed, Kabuto finally looked around only to feel tears sliding down his cheeks and over his trembling lips.

Itachi jerked the sword out of Orochimaru and watched as he fell to the ground. Itachi looked at the dieing Orochimaru and smirked. "That was for kidnapping Kisame." he said starting to walk off, before he did though Orochimaru used the last of his strength and stabbed into Itachi's leg. "That was for Kabuto." Orochimaru said with a smirk as well. Itachi kicked Orochimaru hard on his painful right side earning a gasp of pain.

"Alright, lets go get Kisame!" he shouted to the other akatsuki as they left to go find Kisame. The moment they were gone everyone looked at Orochimaru until they heard a scream. "Orochimaru!" Kabuto cried running to Orochimaru's side and dropped to his knees. He looked up to see Orochimaru's eyes half-open and a soft smile on Orochimaru's lips, he smiled back. Orochimaru's eyes started to slide closed and Kabuto burst into sobs begging Orochimaru not to leave him. Threw his sobs he heard Orochimaru whisper that he was sorry and that he loved him. Kabuto began to press his hands to Orochimaru's chest and summed his strength to heal the wound only to realize that he did not have enough chakra, he began to cry harder until he felt seven hands lay on top of his own he looked up to see the sound five all teary eyed, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

They were giving him some of they're chakra so he could heal the wound. The wound closed and Orochimaru's breathing went to normal, Kabuto pulled Orochimaru into his arms whispers that he loves him too and places a gentle kiss on the half asleep sannin's lips. Orochimaru smiled and drifted to sleep in Kabuto's arms. Kabuto looked up to see Tsunade wiping tears from her eyes and everyone smiling. "I knew you two were a couple." Tayuya whispered happily. Kimimaro was still crying softly and mumbled something about thinking he had lost Orochimaru. They all laughed. Little did they know that they're troubles were far from over.

**Sorry about how awful this was. Please, please review any way though. **


	9. To Konoha

**Okay so i guess that last chapter seemed like the end of this story right? WRONG!!! I'm having way to much fun to stop this story now. Thanks for all of the reviews!!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Orochimaru woke to the smell of disinfectant. He slowly slid one eye open to see a totally white room, he carefully opened the other golden eye and looked around. He saw peacefully breathing lumps on the couch and the other bed, he hoped they were people and no a living bed.

He felt something move one the side of his own bed. He looked down and saw Kabuto fast asleep, he slid his fingers out from under the blankets and stroked Kabuto's silvery bangs. At the sudden touch Kabuto's onyx eyes opened, he looked at Orochimaru blearily until it occurred to him that Orochimaru was finally awake. He smiled and pulled Orochimaru into a hug, Orochimaru kissed his cheek.

"How long have I been asleep?"Orochimaru asked slightly concerned giving Kabuto a shy smile which was returned. "Well you've been asleep for about four days, everyone has been really worried about you."Kabuto replied with another soft kiss on Orochimaru's forehead.

At hearing the news Orochimaru shouted four days, waking everyone in the room. Kabuto grinned at the look on Orochimaru's face and nodded. Tayuya poked her head out from under the blankets. "Who shouted?" she asked with her usual morning grumpiness. Then she saw Orochimaru sitting up and awake, she gave a sigh of relief and got out from under the blankets, she walked over to the dark haired sannin and hugged him.

Orochimaru smiled at her and she smiled back, she then went about loudly waking every occupant in the hospital room. Kimimaro was the fist to get out of his bed and almost run to his beloved master,once there he shyly kissed Orochimaru on the forehead and turned bright red when Orochimaru pulled him into a hug. Everyone was happy that Orochimaru was okay.

Once they had all got threw with celebrating that Orochimaru was awake they decided that it was time to go to Konoha. Once they had gotten ready they left. Since the akatsuki believed Orochimaru to be dead they could walk to Konoha with out much danger of being attacked. As they walked Orochimaru kept looking behind them, he had the feeling of being watched, he dismissed it just telling himself that he was being paranoid, little did he know he really was being watched ,by a pair of pale brown eyes.

Later that day they had not reached Konoha so they made camp in the woods. They all sat around the fire and laughed as Tayuya chased Sakon around the camp only to be stopped when Kidomaru tripped Sakon, causing them all to laugh harder. Just before they all went to there little tent things Kimimaro called out to Kabuto.

"Kabuto-sensei!" Kabuto turned upon hearing the half-shouted whisper. "Hmm, what is it Kimi?" Kabuto asked seeing the anxious look on his face. "Kabuto-sensei, I feel like we are being watched." Kimi whispered looking worriedly at some one, Kabuto followed Kimi's worried gaze to Orochimaru and smiled "Kim calm down I'm sure we could protect Orochimaru if we needed to." Kabuto whispered soothingly to the young sound ninja. Kimi nodded and gave a relived smile, Kabuto smiled back and went into the tent he shared with Orochimaru.

Upon entering Orochimaru gave Kabuto a curious look, Kabuto just smiled and settled down next to Orochimaru and out a arm across Orochimaru's waist. Orochimaru smiled and snuggled into Kabuto chest contentedly. His breathing evened out after a few minutes and Kabuto smiled drifting off to sleep.

Orochimaru's eyes suddenly snapped open, he heard a noise in the camp. He looked up at Kabuto and gently slid out of his grip, he stealthily slid out of the tent. He saw the trespasser, he quietly walked up behind the person and spun them around to meet pale brown eyes. He let out a gasp "Anko?" and was meet by a goofy smile "Hi,sensei."

**So that was a bit of a shock from Orochimaru. But anyway sorry if you hate this chapter, I just can't leave this story alone! Please,please review!!**


	10. The flu?

**I'm so excited to write this chapter! It may not be all that great but I'm happy to write it anyway. . So please read and review! Sorry to those that Anko scare!.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Upon hearing Orochimaru's half whispered shout Tsunade came out to investigate. She laughed quietly when she saw who he had just met up with. "Anko, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked with a amused smile on her face. Orochimaru and Anko just stared at Tsunade for a minute until Anko answered. "Well, Hokage-sama I just wanted to see if the rumors were true about sensei finally coming back home, since he was framed, the entire village seems to be really happy about it." was the semi quiet reply. Both Orochimaru and Tsunade smiled upon hearing that the village was anticipating Orochimaru's return.

Just then they heard a noise, they all turned to see Kabuto stumbling out of his and Orochimaru's tent. Orochimaru took pity on him and went over to him putting his arm about Kabuto's waist. They heard Kabuto whisper that he woke up and Orochimaru was gone so Kabuto got worried and went to go look for him, they noticed that Kabuto looked really pale.

Tsunade and Anko walked forward and noticed how worried Orochimaru looked,"Kabuto sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Tsunade asked concerned laying a hand on Kabuto's forehead, she looked at Orochimaru worriedly"Kabuto you have a fever." Tsunade informed the young medic. Orochimaru's eyes flashed with worry and he pulled Kabuto closer. Just then it dawned on Anko, Orochimaru and Kabuto were a couple!

"Come one little one, lets get you back into bed." Orochimaru whispered pulling the exhausted Kabuto back into the tent. Orochimaru got Kabuto situated in the blankets, Kabuto begins to cough violently and Orochimaru held him tightly to his chest until the coughing stopped, he looked down and saw blood trailing down Kabuto's chin. Orochimaru gently placed Kabuto back down in the blankets, he then noticed that Kabuto was shivering, instead of leaving him in the blankets he gently pulled Kabuto into his arms and held him to try and stop the shivering. Kabuto nuzzled into the crook of Orochimaru's neck, Orochimaru just smiled and picked the young medic up.

"Tsunade, we need to get to a hospital soon he coughing blood." Orochimaru whispered Tsunade looked down and saw that Kabuto had fallen asleep. "Why can't you just heal him ?" Anko asked making both Orochimaru and Tsunade jump, they were so worried that they didn't notice her walk up"Because it's a sickness if I healed him he might very well go into shock, it to risky to try and heal a sickness." Tsunade replied whispering as to not wake Kabuto.

By this point Tayuya had just come out of her tent, she paused staring at the people in the clearing, then against her better judgment she walked over. She nearly panicked seeing Kabuto laying limply in Orochimaru's arms."Whats wrong with him?"Tayuya whispered to Orochimaru. "We think Kabuto might have the flu,we're about to take him to the hospital in Konoha." he whispered back. Tayuya nodded and went about getting everybody up, after about twenty minutes everybody was surrounding Kabuto looking at him worriedly, Kimi seemed to be the most frantic of the sound five besides Tayuya, her and Kabuto had become rather good friends.

"Okay are we ready?" Anko asked apparently she had taken over control of the group. They all nodded and jumped into the trees, Orochimaru carrying Kabuto wrapped in blankets, Orochimaru looked down and noticed Kabuto looking back at him with hazy onyx eyes. Orochimaru smiled reassuringly at Kabuto and kissed his forehead "Your going to be okay we're tacking you to Konoha's hospital,love." Orochimaru whispered with a worried tone. Kabuto nodded and used the last of his strength and kissed Orochimaru's cheek lovingly, before settling back into Orochimaru's arms with a soft smile on his lips. Orochimaru smiled back just as lovingly as Kabuto's kiss. That was the last thing Kabuto saw before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**So how was that? Lets just hope Kabuto will make it though! Please,please review!** **. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter( this story wouldn't have gotten as far with out those good reviews!!!.)**


	11. Falling on his face

**WHOO!! Chapter 11, I never thought that this story would get this far. Well, at any rate lets get to the story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kabuto woke up but did not open his eyes, he could smell disinfectant and hear someone crying or something next to him. He cautiously cracked one eye open and noticed his was in a white room, with sunlight beaming in the window and across his bed he also saw that it was Kimimaro next to him crying. Kabuto then open both of his eyes and stared at Kimi for a moment, until Kimi noticed someone looking at him. Kimi looked down and smiled brightly.

"Kimi, wheres Orochimaru and how long have i been out?" Kabuto asked in concern and confusion terrified that something had happened to Orochimaru. Kimi then gave a rather evil grin and Kabuto's concern grew almost to the point of hysteria. "Well, Kabuto-sensei, we locked him out of the room," upon seeing the confusion on Kabuto's face he elaborated," only because he refused to leave your side and he wasn't eating or drinking enough, it was apparently from worry, and you have been out for about three days."Kimi finished then it dawned on him, no one else knew Kabuto was awake!

"Sensei, I'll be right back." Kimi said to a slightly worried looking Kabuto. "Tayuya, Anko, I need your help getting Orochimaru-sama up, I'm sure he will want to see Kabuto-sensei since he is awake." Kimi said as soon as he found Anko and Tayuya outside sparring. both agreed to help. They ran up to Orochimaru who had taken to sleeping outside Kabuto's door.

Tayuya grabbed Orochimaru's feet and Anko grabbed his shoulders. Anko began shaking Orochimaru's shoulders and shouting"OROCHIMARU-SENSEI WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs. Orochimaru's eyes snapped open "Anko I'm awake!!" Orochimaru shouted. Anko let him go and he fell flat on his face due to Tayuya holding his legs. Kimi gasped and pulled Orochimaru to his feet. Orochimaru smiled gratefully at Kimi and glared daggers at Anko and Tayuya. "What we figured that you would want to go see Kabuto, after all he is awake." They said at the same time, Kimi shuddered 'those two are way to much a like.' Kimi thought to his self as he watched his master's face light up.

Kabuto jumped at the shouts and the loud thump out side of his door. He had a suspicion that the thump was his lover. Kabuto's door opened and Orochimaru slipped in with a bruise on his forehead. 'Well I was right.' Kabuto thought in joy because he finally go to she his love. "Oh, look a this they marked up that delicious face of yours." Kabuto whispered with a soft smile as Orochimaru sat on the edge of Kabuto's bed. Kabuto used some his healing power and pressed his hand to Orochimaru's forehead. Orochimaru smiled and caught Kabuto's hand and pulled him close "You really shouldn't heal so soon after getting over the flu." Orochimaru whispered pulling close to Kabuto and kissing his lips. Kabuto grinned and kissed Orochimaru back. "I'm so glad that you are okay." Orochimaru whispered

"You know you shouldn't kiss someone getting over the flu." a voice said Orochimaru and Kabuto broke apart slowly and turned to see a smiling Tsunade. "But then again the heat might help him."she said smiling at the crimson flush on Orochimaru's face.

Kabuto leaned forward and placed a kiss on Orochimaru red cheek. Orochimaru smiled and pulled Kabuto into his arms and settled back against the pillows. Kabuto smiled contentedly and nuzzled Orochimaru's cheek. "You two are too cute together." Tsunade said grinning ans kissing Orochimaru's forehead. "Jiraiya and I are really glad we have you back we missed you." Tsunade whispered.

Orochimaru smiled "I'm glad to be back too." he whispered in return. Tsunade smiled "Good, now I should tell you that we are going to reintroduce you to Konoha tomorrow. And yes Kabuto,since you are fully healed, you and the sound five can come too." Tsunade finished smiling at the look of pure joy on Kabuto's face. Orochimaru chuckled and kissed Kabuto's head lovingly. Kabuto sighed and nuzzled Orochimaru again kissing his cheek lovingly.

**Okay, so I know that this wasn't that good, sorry. Please, please review!! Thanks and I will write more probally tomarrow. I'm trying to write i chapter a day! Please read and review!!.**


	12. Sleep

**YAY!! Chapter 12! Don't be to disappointed if this chapter has more to do with Itachi, but I will make sure to have Orochimaru in it!.**

**I do not own Naruto. cries**

" Itachi we killed Orochimaru!" Kisame said, for the entire week or so since they had defeated Orochimaru, all Itachi could think of is that perhaps Orochimaru was still alive. " I have a feeling that he is still alive." Itachi replied without emotion as they walked towards the leader's office. As they walked in leader glared at them,"What do you to want?" he asked almost as void of emotion as Itachi. "Leader-sama, please give us permission to go and make sure Orochimaru is really dead." Itachi asked a emotion flashed in his eyes, not going unnoticed be leader.'He really wants to kill Orochimaru.'Leader thought as he regarded both Itachi and Kisame. "Very well he replied you have my permission to go and hunt for him." Leader replied as both Itachi and Kisame walked out to go and prepare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru, come on love, its time to get up." Kabuto whispered into his lovers ear. Orochimaru yawned and nuzzled deeper into the blankets. Kabuto just laughed softly and shook Orochimaru's shoulder none to gently effectively rousing the sannin. At just that moment Jiraiya burst into the room yelling. Orochimaru hissed and slid deeper under the blankets, Kabuto grinned and pulled Orochimaru back out. "You can't avoid him forever, love." Kabuto said amused "Aww, can't I try?" Orochimaru asked teasingly, Kabuto just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Today we welcome Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sound five back into our village!" Tsunade yelled joyfully to the village , a loud roar of joy and happiness came from the crowd. Orochimaru was able to immediately spot Anko in the crowd with a wide grin an her face. ' It feels good to be home.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he surveyed all of the people smiling up at him. The people of Konoha were truly happy to have all three of the sannin back, they were even glad to have Kabuto and the sound five as long as it meant Orochimaru was back to stay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisame if you can't keep up than go back to the base!" Itachi cried out to Kisame as they ran. "No, Itachi I won't leave you alone to get your self killed!" Kisame cried back ' Well at least he cares.' Itachi thought. "Just try to keep up we have to get there before night fall!" Itachi cried back.

"At last we can kill that snake." Itachi said maliciously, drawing a nervous glance from Kisame. They we both exhausted , after all they ran a twenty-four trip in just under ten hours! They made camp outside the leaf village, Itachi heard snoring and looked around puzzled until he saw Kisame dead asleep, he could not help but roll his eyes as he leaned against a tree. 'Tomorrow we find that snake and end this once and for all.' Itachi thought tiredly before he knew it he drifted into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto sighed contentedly, after they were reintroduced to the village Tsunade went to go show Orochimaru, Kabuto and the sound five the huge house they all shared and then there was a celebration in which everybody came to talk to them, Kabuto snuggled deeper into the sannin's arms, he looked up to find that Orochimaru had already fallen asleep. Kabuto grinned just before he fell asleep he whispered "I love you, my sweet." just as his eyes were slipping shut he felt Orochimaru gave his cheek a soft nuzzle, Kabuto, smiled and sighed happily, and before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep. Orochimaru's eyes opened a little "I love too my, little one." Orochimaru whispered tightening his grip on Kabuto, and falling back asleep.

**Hope you liked it! I'm still trying to write a chapter a day, so look for a new one really soon!! Thanks to all who reviewed!Please,please review!. Thanks!!!!!**


	13. Kabuto and Kimi's plan

**Sorry it's taken me so long to type this next chapter, I got sick and didn't feel like typing. ****T.T**** I feel better now though so here is the thirteenth chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Kabuto, Kabuto come on get up, we have a lot to do today." Orochimaru whispered as he tried to get Kabuto up the next morning. Kabuto yawned and sat up, Orochimaru grinned at Kabuto "What time is it?" Kabuto asked with a cute smile at Orochimaru. "It's about ten in the morning." Orochimaru replied kissing Kabuto on the cheek as he stood up, Kabuto yawned and stood up as well.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sensei." Kimi said as Orochimaru and Kabuto walked into the kitchen. Kabuto and Orochimaru smiled at him causing him to blush. Finally the rest of the sound five stumbled into the kitchen, each looking exhausted. " What are we doing to day?" Sakon asked rubbing his forehead "We have to go see the Hokage." Orochimaru replied sitting next to Kabuto. "Oh,joy." They all said sarcastically. Orochimaru just laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisame, Kisame if you don't get up I'm going to leave you here!" Itachi whispered rather loudly. Kisame's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Itachi's cloak." I'm up." Kisame said horsely. Itachi just glared at Kisame and pulled his cloak out of his hands and walked off. Kisame just sighed and ran after him.

They saw Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sound five walking to the Hokage's office so Itachi decided to strike later, right now he would be a stalker.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru suddenly turned and looked at a nearby tree' I could've sworn...' he thought bu was interrupted by Kabuto slipping his hand into Orochimaru's. Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto and they all kept walking.

They were almost to the Hokage's office when out of nowhere someone landed on Orochimaru, with a loud "omph!" the two people fell to the ground. Kabuto and the sound five looked down to see Anko sitting on Orochimaru she grinned sheepishly and pulled Orochimaru to his feet. "I sorry sensei." Anko said " It's okay Anko it reminds me of when you were younger." Orochimaru replied smiling at her.

"OROCHIMARU!" They all heard the loud yell, however Orochimaru knew who it was without looking "Jiraiya." Orochimaru growled under his breath. They all turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards them. "Hi Orochimaru,Kabuto, Anko, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Kimi, and Jirobo." Tsunade said in one breath smiling at all of them. All but Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimi , and Anko stared at her The others had no clue how she knew their names. She saw the confused looks and told them that Orochimaru had told her all of their names. They all responded with a smile.

"Orochimaru I wanted to invite you and everyone to dinner tonight."Tsunade said with a wink at Kabuto, he smiled his, Kimi's and Tsunade's plan was working. Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Okay then see you at six at the Hokage tower she replied walking off with Jiraiya, Kabuto smiled and told Orochimaru he had to go get something, Orochimaru looked confused but told him he could. ' Orochimaru and Tayuya are going to have a big surprise tonight.

At six they all left, they did not see the two shadows sliding into their home.

**Well, what did you think? Any clues of what the surprise is? Ps. In case you did not know Orochimaru and Kabuto are lovers in this story. Consider that a clue, Thanks for reading. Please, please review!!.**


	14. Cherry blossom petals

**Okay, so I got bored and decided to write the next chapter( and I'll be blown up if I don't . ). I hope you like this chapter it has quite a few surprises in it. .**

**I don't own Naruto**

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko and the sound four were all seated at the restaurant, by this point Orochimaru had noticed that Kabuto, Kimi ans Tsunade were having whispered conversations, Orochimaru was kind of hurt that they were doing that. But before Orochimaru could say anything the waiter brought their food.

By the time that they were though eating, Orochimaru had noticed that Kabuto looked really nervous. As they walked out of the restaurant Tsunade, Anko and Jiraiya took the sound four to go show them something leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone under all of the cherry blossom trees. With nothing to do Orochimaru and Kabuto sat on the ground looking at the stars.

"Orochimaru." Kabuto suddenly said. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and saw that he was sitting in front of him, Orochimaru cocked his head to the side curiously. Kabuto licked his dry lips before speaking, "Orochimaru, I...I love you very much, you are the light in my life and my one love, w..would you marry me?" Kabuto asked the crimson blush apparent on his face.

Orochimaru sat there for a moment eyes wide with shock, Kabuto had just began to get worried, Orochimaru then smiled and nodded ,love shining in his eyes, then he happily cried " Yes, yes , of course!" and pulled Kabuto in to a hug. Kabuto slipped a ring on Orochimaru's finger smiling happily. Orochimaru thought the ring was beautiful, it was silver with a snake winding around a ruby rose, he loved the ring and as they kissed the wind blew blowing cherry blossom petals into Orochimaru's midnight hair.

Orochimaru and Kabuto met up with the others, as they met up The others noticed the engagement ring on Orochimaru's left ring finger and smiled ,Tsunade squealed and hugged Orochimaru. "About time you two decided to tie the knot!" Tayuya and Anko cried at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and the sound four said their good nights and went inside, the moment the door shut Orochimaru was slammed into the wall. " I knew you were still alive." a voice Orochimaru recognized as Itachi's whispered in his ear, " Oh, and I see that you just got engaged to Kabuto as well." he finished.

Kabuto and the others were trying to get to Orochimaru, but Kisame was blocking them. They watched in horror as Itachi held up his blade and slammed in to the wall just to the right of Orochimaru's head. " This is going to be fun, i love fighting you Orochimaru." Itachi said evilly.

Orochimaru just looked at Itachi only afraid for Kabuto and the sound five. Orochimaru slowly got our kusanagi, Itachi grinned for once to bad he looked like a maniac. Orochimaru and Itachi ran at each other for the last time, as metal clashed against metal it seemed like you could hear crazed laughter, then they realized that it was coming from Itachi. ' There is something wrong.'Kisame thought worriedly.

As they fought it started to storm, as lightning flashed Kabuto screamed you could see Orochimaru and Itachi both impaled on the others sword. As Itachi fell Kisame caught him good still breathing. Kisame thought as he left out the window. Kabuto ran to Orochimaru but he felt no pulse or breathing, Kabuto began to cry, he lifted Orochimaru's limp form to his chest and cradled him as he sobbed begging him to come back and to not leave him telling him how much he loved him.

Kabuto laid his finance down on the floor, he was still crying but he had to go comfort the sounds, and stood up as he began to walk to the crying sound four he flt something grab his ankle, Kabuto looked down and nearly died in shock, there laid Orochimaru looking back at Kabuto. " Can't kill me that easily." Orochimaru whispered smiling at the look on his loves face. Kabuto bent down and healed the wound, the moment he was done he kissed Orochimaru for a long time, when they broke apart Orochimaru whispered I love you into Kabuto's hair. As Kabuto returned his pledge of love Orochimaru began to get sleepy. Orochimaru fell asleep with a smile on his face as the sounds cheered.

**Okay well that was fun, by they way that is not the end of the story! I will right more tomorrow I would have finished it there but I still want to do the wedding and everything, plus this story is to much fun to stop. Thanks to those who reviewed!!! Please, please review!!!!!**


	15. I love you

**Sorry it took so long to write this I just wanted yo make sure that this chapter was a good one! So I hope you like this and I'm not sure of this will be the last chapter or not..**

**I do not own Naruto**

"I..I'm so nervous what if Orochimaru was only agreed to marry me out of pity?" Kabuto asked in horror " Kabuto trust me Orochimaru would never do that, I should know I grew up with him." Jiraiya said with a quiet chuckle. Little did they know that in the next room Orochimaru and Tsunade were having pretty much the same conversation.

Kabuto stood at the alter almost trembling with worry, Tsunade and Jiraiya both gave him a reassuring look, just then Orochimaru came down the aisle. He looked beautiful in his kimono, and the tiger lilies in his hair were a beautiful contrast to his dark hair, almost like flames. Orochimaru had to smile at the look on Kabuto's face, it was a priceless look for the medic.

Orochimaru finally made it to the alter, it seemed like it took for ever for Orochimaru to get there it Kabuto. The moment after the both said their vows and kissed everyone cheered. Then came the reception all of Konoha was there, including a drunk Hokage and a very pervy sage stalking all of the girls.

The beginning of the reception started off like a normal one would, Orochimaru and Kabuto had the first dance, then everyone else joined in thats when it got a little crazy. Kimimaro had cut in to dance with Orochimaru, with was fine until Kimi kept saying how pretty he was and how much he loves Orochimaru. At this point Orochimaru laughed nervously and made up an excuse to be able to escape.

Orochimaru quickly ducked out the door to the garden, which was thankfully empty. However as Orochimaru slipped out Kabuto happened to catch a glimpse of him and follow him out. He saw Orochimaru sitting under a cherry blossom tree and gazing out at the pond.

Orochimaru could not help but think of when he first met Kabuto, however he was disrupted out of his thoughts by two arms wrapping around him from behind. Orochimaru turned his head quickly to see his spouse behind him, Orochimaru smiled and snuggled back into Kabuto's chest contentedly. Kabuto kissed the top of Orochimaru's head happily, he loved the smell of Orochimaru's hair, it smelled just like strawberries and flowers.

" You know Kabuto I never thought I would marry you, but I'm happy I did." Orochimaru said softly. "I'm glad you married me too." Kabuto replied giving Orochimaru a soft squeeze. Orochimaru smiled and nuzzled Kabuto's cheek. " I love you." Orochimaru murmured sincerely into Kabuto's hair " I love you too." Kabuto replied just as sincere.

**Okay that was fun, if anyone wants me to continue please review!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed I could not have done it with out you!! Please please review!!.**


	16. Sasuke!

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I've been kind of busy. Okay anywho heres the sixteenth chapter of Kabuto's Worry.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Orochimaru and Kabuto's little romantic moment was interrupted by a scream, back in the building. They both jumped up and ran into the building. Only to see a very angry Sasuke standing there with his sword out and glaring daggers at all three of the sannin.

" Orochimaru, why is that Sasuke so angry?" Kabuto asked " I..I don't know." Orochimaru replied nervously " Whats wrong sweet?" Kabuto asked worried at the tone of Orochimaru's voice. " His chakra its sky rocketed, hes is very, very powerful, and I think he wants to fi..." Orochimaru could not finish his sentence seeing as Sasuke punched Orochimaru flinging him though the wall and into the pond.

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto, and the rest of the room shouted. Kabuto jumped though the hole in the wall and ran to the pond where Orochimaru landed. Kabuto wasted no time and jumped into the ice cold water and pulled Orochimaru out of the cold water. The moment Kabuto got him out of the water he check for a pulse, Kabuto found a very weak pulse but Orochimaru wasn't breathing. Kabuto began CPR after a few minutes Orochimaru began breathing again, much to Kabuto's relief. Kabuto immediately pulled Orochimaru's half awake form into his arms

" Well thats not good he was supposed to die." Sasuke said behind Kabuto " I guess I will just have to kill him myself." he finished jerking Orochimaru from Kabuto's arms.

" No!! Give him back, p..please don't hurt him. I love him don't hurt him!"Kabuto sobbed holding his arms out for Orochimaru's form in Sasuke's arms. " I will, after I've had my fun with him. Then I'll be back for the other two sannin." he said ominously. Just before he poofed away Kabuto saw Orochimaru stretch his arms out to him, then he was gone.

Kabuto began crying harder and crying out Orochimaru's name. "Kabuto?" someone asked, it was Tsunade. "Its all my fault, its my fault he's gone." Kabuto whispered in a broken voice. " Oh, Kabuto, it not your fault, there was nothing you could do. Don't worry we'll find him we'll get him back." Tsunade whispered as she pulled Kabuto into a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" You're going to be fun to play with." Sasuke said coldly as he flung Orochimaru to the ground. " Let's just see how long it takes that worthless husband of yours to try to save you." He added coldly.

Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Orochimaru shouted charging at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and bent it back. Orochimaru fell to the ground screaming in pain. On the way out of the cell he kicked Orochimaru. " You had best behave." He whispered stepping on Orochimaru's broken wrist and smiling as Orochimaru screamed again. " Or I will kill your precious Kabuto." Sasuke finished " N..no, leave Kabuto out of this. Please do...don't hurt him." Orochimaru whispered weakly. Sasuke just laughed and shut the cell door.

Before he could stop himself he curled up in a ball nursing his broken wrist and began to cry. " Kabuto.. please come and get me soon, if not then at least stay safe." Orochimaru whispered before he fell into a fitful sleep.

----------------------------------------------

" Don't worry love, I coming and I'm gonna save you Kabuto whispered almost as if he had heard Orochimaru's plea. With that Kabuto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the sound five leaped out of the gates of Konoha, each determined as the next to save Orochimaru.

**So did you like it? Sorry its taken me so long, I've had a fever and haven't felt like writing. Please, please review. .**


	17. Sleeping draft

**Okay so heres the seventeenth chapter of Kabuto's worry, Yay!!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

"Okay, how do we get Orochimaru back?" Jiraiya asked as they all looked at Sasuke's hide out. " I think one of us should sneak in and free Orochimaru while the others distract them." Tsunade replied " But who should go in?" Kimi asked sounding a little worried. They all then looked at Kabuto, " I think that Kabuto should go." Tsunade replied smiling slightly. Kabuto grinned and nodded, excited about seeing his love again. Kimi looked worried, as they all began to get ready he walked towards Kabuto.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked in a soft voice Kabuto looked around quickly, when he saw Kimi he relaxed.

" I'm positive, I'm going to be fine. And the next time you see me I'll have Orochimaru with me." Kabuto replied smiling softly at Kimi. Kimi looked tearful so Kabuto got up and hugged him. "I'll be okay." Kabuto whispered as Kimi clung to him.

" Okay lets move out!" Tsunade shouted.

----------------------------------------------

The blond haired man came into the cell, Orochimaru looked up flinched and pressed him self to the wall. He looked down and pulled a glass of water out of his cloak. " Its okay, i know you must be thirsty." He whispered with a small smile. Orochimaru hesitantly took the water from him and drank it.

Suddenly Orochimaru began to fell very drowsy his eyes started to slide just. The last thing Orochimaru was the blond man smiling and Sasuke come into the room. They caught Orochimaru as he slid limply to the floor. " Lets get this drug in him fast, that sedative won't last long on a sannin." The Sasuke said as the blond pulled out a syringe.

-------------------------------

Kabuto flew though the hide out. He was running to the cells where they kept him, he heard voices so he knew he was close. Kabuto looked around the cell door and realized his worst nightmare was coming true. In the cell was Orochimaru and Sasuke and one other. He watched in horror as they slid a needle into the unconscious Orochimaru's arm.

Kabuto rushed into the room and used a sedative dart as he went knocking them both out, he dropped next to Orochimaru's limp unmoving form. He gently picked Orochimaru up and cradled him against his chest. Orochimaru's dandelion colored eyes opened and focused on Kabuto, he smiled. Orochimaru's eyes started to slide closed, " Love, Love? No love.. no don't do this to me." Kabuto whispered shakily. Thats when he saw the bruises ' they abused him!' Kabuto screamed in his mind.

Suddenly Orochimaru yawned and snuggled closer to him. ' A sleeping draft?' Kabuto thought then he grinned maybe he was asleep and never felt it. Kabuto picked Orochimaru up and ran out of the base.

" You got him? Is he okay?!" Tsunade yelled as they ran with Sasuke's team hot on their heels. " Yeah, he fine just a sleeping draft, I think they wanted to test it but they abused him!" Kabuto called back. " Tsunade looked ready to kill when she heard that. You all know that we are going to have to fight!" Tsunade called to everyone they all nodded and got ready, nobody hurts Orochimaru and gets away with it.

Kabuto took a look at Orochimaru and kissed his forehead. " We're going to come out of this I promise." Kabuto whispered as they stopped running and he laid Orochimaru in a concealed spot. And spun to face the enemy.

**So how did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to write but thanks for reading! Please., please review thanks!.**


	18. Kabuto

**Okay so heres the 18th chapter. Please don't kill me over this chapter, or at least read the next chapter before you make any snap decisions. **

**I do not own Naruto...yeah.**

" So are you all ready to die?" Sasuke asked with that infuriating arrogant voice. " Sasuke, I hope you are prepared to die here!' Kabuto spat. Sasuke just grinned and his elite team of ninja came out of hiding. " I don't think so." Sasuke replied signaling for his team to move. " Protect Orochimaru!" Tsunade called out as the fight began.

" Why do you even bother protecting that child molester, all he is going to do is betray you." Sasuke asked as he and Kabuto fought. " Don't act any more idiotic than you already are, you know Orochimaru loves me, and HE.. IS.. NOT.. A.. CHILD.. MOLESTER!!" Kabuto replied slamming Sasuke into a tree. " Oh, but he is." Sasuke replied appearing behind Kabuto and slicing down his back with a kunai causing Kabuto to cry out.

'Where am I?' Orochimaru thought as he came to. He looked around and saw only trees, then he heard sounds of a battle and a loud cry.'That sounded like Kabuto!' Orochimaru thought in panic, sitting up. Orochimaru reeled as a wave of dizziness passed over him, he ignored it and stood up. His eyes widened at the scene before him. He saw Kabuto fighting Sasuke with blood pouring from his back. He saw the others fighting some unknown ninja. But his eyes were all for Kabuto and Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that Orochimaru had woken up and gave a devious grin. "So lets see how much your MOLESTER loves you." Sasuke said smiling at the outraged look on Kabuto's face. Sasuke moved so fast Kabuto could not track his movements, until he felt cold metal press against his throat. " Don't move Orochimaru or I kill your love!" Sasuke called in a mocking tone.

Kabuto looked to Orochimaru and saw the panic and worry in his eyes. ' Well at least he loves me.' Kabuto thought wincing as the metal pressed harder. " S..Sasuke don't hurt him." Orochimaru whispered quietly looking so scared for Kabuto. " Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke asked pressing harder getting a small line of blood to drip down Kabuto's throat.

" Please.." Orochimaru whispered in a cracked voice, a single tear rolling down Orochimaru's face. " No.." Sasuke replied about to slide the kunai across Kabuto's throat. Bu before he could do anything Kabuto flipped Sasuke over his shoulder and pin him to the ground. " Tsunade get Orochimaru and everyone else and go !" Kabuto shouted preparing to use a jutsu that will take him and everyone else in the forest out.

" NO! Kabuto..I .. won't leave you. I..can't." Orochimaru whispered tears rolling down his cheeks. Kabuto looked up and grinned, " I love you, so please go. Please live for me." Kabuto replied " I..I love you too." Orochimaru said softly " but I won't leave you." Orochimaru replied sounding determined.

"Tsunade get everyone and go!" Kabuto cried. Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru and jumped off into the trees. " No ..No Kabuto!" Orochimaru cried as the forest went up into flames. They had to sped up to keep the flames from reaching them. By the time they had stopped they were in Konoha. And they knew that Kabuto was dead.

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked gently. She nearly cried when she saw the empty look in Orochimaru's beautiful gold eyes. "I'm okay." Orochimaru whispered in a empty, broken voice. Then before anyone could stop him he went into the house. " He'll never get over this." Tsunade whispered sadly to Jiraiya and the sound five.

**Whoo, Man I cried writing that. Please, please review if you don't I will never write the 19th chapter. **


	19. Fireworks

**Okay so I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter.- SO heres the 19th chapter of Kabuto's worry!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Orochimaru went into the room he shared with Kabuto. He looked around and began to cry at seeing Kabuto's things in the room. Orochimaru fell to his knees and buried his face in the futon, sobbing. Orochimaru was crying so hard that he did not hear the door sliding open and someone step in. Gentle hands turned Orochimaru around and arms hugged him. Orochimaru fisted his hands in the persons shirt and sobbed.

Orochimaru inhaled deeply and noticed that threw the burnt smell he smelled a scent that he recognized. At that he looked around at the reddened burnt arms holding him. Orochimaru looked up and felt the tears intensify, Orochimaru flung his arms around the person with such force that he and Kabuto tumbled to the floor. " Happy to see me, love?" Kabuto asked grinning and kissing Orochimaru's tears away.

" H..How?" Orochimaru asked laying his head against Kabuto's chest and smiling contently. " Apparently my bad blood protected me , however Sasuke is dead." Kabuto said. " Well, thats one person that will not kill me." Orochimaru replied burying his face in the crook of Kabuto's neck.

" Orochimaru are yo..KABUTO!!" Tsunade shouted at seeing Kabuto standing in the room holding Orochimaru. At hearing Tsunade's shout the sound five and Jiraiya ran into the room. Orochimaru and Kabuto broke a part and turned around and Kabuto grinned. " Hi." Kabuto replied they all rushed forward and hugged Kabuto everyone including Orochimaru and the other two sannin fell to the floor in a heap laughing.

------------------------------------------------------

After finding out about Orochimaru's return Konoha had a celebration. Kabuto and Orochimaru spent the whole night together, laughing and playing games at the stalls. Later that night Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the sound five met up to watch the fireworks. They staked out a spot in a field.

Kabuto felt a weight on his shoulder he looked around and saw Orochimaru's head on his shoulder Kabuto smiled and placed his arms around Orochimaru. Kabuto looked around and saw Kimi and Tayuya sitting together they seemed to be holding hands. Kabuto kissed Orochimaru's head and smiled as the first firework shot up into the sky.

That night Orochimaru cuddled close to Kabuto in their bed. Kabuto grinned and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru and held him close. "I love you." Kabuto whispered nuzzling Orochimaru. " I love you too." Orochimaru replied kissing Kabuto softly on the cheek. They fell asleep together with contented smiles on their faces.

**Wow.. that was fun. But I'm afraid that this might be the end of this series. I. Hehe .. ran out of ideas. If you have any for me though feel free to tell me. Please,please review. Thanks for reading.-**


	20. Okay

**Whooo! I'm back , I just can't quit this story yet. Thanks to Deidara is my conscience I can continue!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

" Shut up Kisame!" Itachi shouted as Kisame tried to fed him more soup. Itachi had been bed-ridden ever since his fight with Orochimaru. The Akatsuki had no real medic so it took Itachi longer to heal than it did Orochimaru." But Itachi you need to eat something." Kisame protested trying once more to force the soup into Itachi's mouth, all he did was spill some of the soup on the bed."Please Itachi, you nee..." At that moment they heard a knock at the door. Kisame stood up and opened it to reveal the leader.

" Itachi, I need to tell you that Orochimaru's little group killed Sasuke yesterday."Leader said turning and walking off, rather quickly. Kisame turned around slowly prepared to run if needed. Itachi was gripping the blankets so hard that his knuckles were turning white." I..Itachi..?"Kisame asked cautiously, it was just then that Kisame noticed that Itachi was getting out of bed. " Itachi you don't..."Kisame stopped speaking the moment he caught sight of Itachi's face. "I will kill that snake and his little medic and you will help me."Itachi whispered in a angry and determined voice.

"But Itachi how?"Kisame asked in a slightly fearful voice. "I don't know..but we will figure out how on the way."Itachi whispered pulling on his cloak and opening the window and jumping out. Kisame just sighed and followed. About five minutes after they left Deidara walked in to check on Itachi and to make sure Kisame was still alive. Deidara looked around and saw that they were nowhere to be seen. "Leader-sama! Itachi and Kisame are gone..un!!" Deidara shouted running down the hall.

------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru, Orochimaru-love, come on its time to get up." Kabuto whispered from beside Orochimaru on the bed. Orochimaru moaned and opened his eyes he looked over and smiled at Kabuto. " Good morning." Orochimaru whispered hugging Kabuto,rather awkwardly considering that Orochimaru was laying down and Kabuto was not.

" Good Morning!!" Kimi said in a loud happy voice as he came into the room. Orochimaru and Kabuto gave him a weird look, Kimi just grinned and told them to get up and come eat breakfast and left the room. "Okaaay." Orochimaru said getting out from under the blankets and began to get ready. Kabuto just grinned and got up as well. Just before they left the room Kabuto hugged Orochimaru from behind Orochimaru turned his head and kissed Kabuto happily. They both smiled and went down to breakfast.

--------------------------------------

"Kisame you had better hurry, I don't have all day!" Itachi shouted impatiently as they jumped threw the trees heading for Konoha."I'm trying!" Kisame shouted back doing his best to keep up with Itachi's break-neck pace. Kisame noticed that Itachi seemed to be breathing harder than normal, ' Its probably the wound.' Kisame thought to himself trying to calm himself down. "I hope you know what you are doing."Kisame muttered under his breath as Konoha came into view.

**Yay! I'm glad I was able to continue. Thanks for the idea Deidara is my conscience! Please,please review!-**


	21. the woods

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got kind of busy writing another fanfiction. Okay twenty first chapter here we go.**

**I do not own Naruto. ****T.T**

"So what are we doing today?"Sakon asked as Orochimaru and Kabuto came down for breakfast. "Well, I have to go talk to Tsunade, but you all can do whatever you like until I get back."Orochimaru replied, Tayuya, Sakon and Kidomaru grinned. "As long as you don't destroy the village or terrorize people." Orochimaru finished with a slight smile. They all looked at each other, how did he know? They all thought to themselves as Kabuto smiled sitting down next to Orochimaru.

--------------------------------------------------

Itachi threw off the disguise as he got back to the campsite from the Hokage's tower. " So how did it go?"Kisame asked looking up from the river he was sitting at. "They didn't suspect a thing."Itachi said grinning. Kisame just then noticed Itachi's eye twitching.'I hope this plan works, he's driving himself crazy.' Kisame thought with a nervous laugh.

------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked down the street to the Hokage's office. Once at the door Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and hugged him, go enjoy yourself I find you when I'm done."Orochimaru said quietly. Kabuto nodded and kissed Orochimaru on the cheek. Orochimaru smiled and went into the building.

Kabuto walked to the park where he proposed to Orochimaru and sat near the waters edge, looking at the cherry blossom trees. He heard a footstep behind him he turned ans saw Anko standing behind him smiling . "Hi Anko."Kabuto said smiling softly at her. "Hi Kabuto."Anko replied walking over and sitting next to Kabuto. "Is there something I can help you with?"Kabuto asked pleasantly.

"Actually yes, I'm worried about Orochimaru. I heard a ninja say that they thought they saw Itachi in the woods surrounding Konoha."Anko told him. Kabuto frowned and a worried look crept into his eyes. "You don't think that Itachi is going to try to get revenge on Orochimaru? Or try to get revenge on me by using Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked worriedly. "I don't know."Anko replied looking just as concerned.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called as he looked for his love. Orochimaru turned and saw Anko and Kabuto at the park Orochimaru walked over there. Kabuto looked up and gave a relived smile, Anko turned and tackled Orochimaru with a hug, "I was so worried about you!" Anko cried. When Anko let go he looked from her to Kabuto "Whats going on?"he asked suspiciously. "Some of the other ninja report seeing Itachi in the woods surrounding Konoha." Kabuto replied ,sounding worried, standing up as well.

"Oh well thats just great, Tsunade just gave me a mission. I have to go to the land of mist to bring a noble here."Orochimaru replied softly amid the gasps of worry from Anko and Kabuto. "Tsunade must have it out for me."Orochimaru said under his breath with a small nod. "You can't go!!"both Kabuto and Anko shouted. "I have to go , she said that this would prove to the elders that we're loyal to Konoha." Orochimaru replied. Anko looked angry and shot off Tsunade's office, Orochimaru watched until he heard a sniffle.

Orochimaru turned and saw Kabuto crying softly, Orochimaru walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kabuto; smiling as he buried his face in Orochimaru's chest." I'll be okay, don't worry sweetheart." Orochimaru whispered in a soothing voice. Kabuto wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's waist and sniffed again " I.. I hope you're right." Kabuto whispered softly. Orochimaru chuckled "I'm always right." he replied gaining a smile and laugh from Kabuto. Kabuto then buried his face in Orochimaru's hair and smiled. 'Maybe everything will be okay.' he thought.

**Tada! I finally thought up this chapter in my math class. Wow. Maybe I should pay attention more hehe. Okay well please read and please please review! thanks!**


	22. Companion

**Chapter 22. Wow, never really thought that I would get this far. YAY!! By the way this chapter is a little pointless.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Lady Hokage you can't send Orochimaru on a mission! Itachi is out there! He has nearly killed Orochimaru several times!" Anko shouted as she stood in Tsunade's office. " I know how many times Itachi has nearly killed him, but he has to go the elders want to make sure he will not betray us." Tsunade replied semi-calmly.

"B...but if he goes Itachi might k...kill him. I don't want to lose him again" Anko stuttered tears starting to form in th corners of her eyes. " I know Anko. I know he means a lot to you." Tsunade replied starting to feel bad. " But if he does not go on this mission. The council may try to make him leave." Tsunade finished. " Can't some one at least go with him?"Anko asked starting to sound desperate.

" I suppose you can go with him."Tsunade replied "As long as the council doesn't find out." she finished slowly. "Really?" Anko asked as Tsunade smiled. Thank-you, Lady Hokage!!" Anko shouted hugging her around the neck, and hen running out of the building. 'Orochimaru, I hope you come back safely.' Tsunade thought looking out her window in thought.

"Sensei!" Anko shouted running into Orochimaru,Kabuto and the other's home. "Anko? What is it?"Orochimaru asked from behind her. "Sensei, Lady Hokage gave me permission to go with you as long as the council doesn't find out." Anko replied excitedly. "Really? Thats great." Orochimaru replied happily. "What's great?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

They both turned to see Kabuto standing there looking exhausted and yawning in his pajamas. " Kabuto Tsunade gave Anko permission to go with me." Orochimaru replied walking over to Kabuto and leading him to a chair. " Really? I'm happy to hear that. Now I'll only worry half as much." Kabuto replied smiling and leaning on Orochimaru's shoulder and giving another shuddering yawn.

" Kabuto, are you okay?" Anko suddenly asked looking concerned. " I'm.." Kabuto did not finish his statement. Anko and Orochimaru looked at each other then at Kabuto. " He...fell asleep." Anko whispered in shock. Orochimaru smiled, "In his lab,today, a experiment exploded. It happened to be a sleeping draft and he inhaled some of it." Orochimaru explained as he picked Kabuto up ,bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom with Anko in tow.

"Anko if you would like you can stay over tonight." Orochimaru said as he tucked Kabuto into bed. Anko smiled, "I suppose that would be convenient."She said as she walked to the door, calling that she would be back soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi!" Kisame cried looking for his now psychotic partner. " Kisame, what do you want?"Itachi asked from behind, causing Kisame to jump. "Itachi Tsunade is letting a ninja come with Orochimaru." Kisame reported a little scared. "That's fine the more the merrier." Itachi replied softly.

**Okay thats the end of the 22 chapter. I will update soon ( like Monday or sooner.) So please review! Thanks. -**


	23. Necklace

**Sorry its taken so long. My computer's old and it sucks sometimes. Okay well anywho, heres the 3rd chapter. Whooo!**

**I do not own Naruto. **

"Sensei, I'm back." Anko called softly and she walked back into the house. Orochimaru came into the room and smiled. "Welcome back." Orochimaru replied as he turned and told Anko to follow him. "Sensei has Kabuto woken up yet?"Anko asked peering into Kabuto and Orochimaru's room and seeing a wiggling mass of blankets on the bed, she grinned. "NO I don't think that he has." Orochimaru replied softly looking in as well.

--------------------------------------------------------

'You'll have to run faster if you want him to survive Kabuto.' Itachi's taunting voice said as he held a limp Orochimaru in his arms. ' Itachi, let him go!' Kabuto cried as he ran faster 'don't hurt him!' Kabuto cried. 'Hurt him? How can I Kabuto, he's already dead.' Itachi said laughing psychotically as he dropped Orochimaru. 'NO!' Kabuto screamed tears coursing down his cheeks. 

-------------------------------------------

"NO!" Kabuto shouted as he sat bolt up right n the bed in a cold sweat. He looked around wildly and jumped when Orochimaru ran into the room looking terrified. "Kabuto, sweetie are you okay?" Orochimaru asked walking swiftly to the side of the bed and sat down. Orochimaru started when Kabuto flung himself into Orochimaru's arms sobbing.

"Kabuto what happened? Are you okay? Did any one hurt you." Orochimaru said anger shinning in his eyes and venom dripping from his voice. "N..No, I..I'm ok..kay."Kabuto whispered into Orochimaru's chest. "Then whats wrong, Love?" Orochimaru questioned, his anger turning to compassion and love. Kabuto looked up into Orochimaru's soft gold eyes with his raw reddened eyes. 

Kabuto recounted his entire dream to Orochimaru choking with sobs when he got to the part where he found out that Orochimaru was dead. "Oh, baby, It's okay, I'm fine, I'm not going to die." Orochimaru whispered desperately trying to calm Kabuto down. Kabuto hiccuped and snuggled deeper in Orochimaru's arms. Orochimaru laid down and held Kabuto tenderly in his arms and gently squeezing him, just before he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHHHHH!" Kisame screamed waking up with Itachi about a half inch from his face. "Kisame get up." Itachi whispered "Orochimaru should be coming through any time now." Itachi finished grinning insanely. "O..Okay Itachi." Kisame said slightly scared for his life.

------------------------------------

" Kabuto we're leaving now." Orochimaru whispered into the bedroom door. Orochimaru had been locked out of their room for about two hours, he was beginning to get worried. He received no answer again, Orochimaru sighed sadly and went back down the hallway, fighting tears.

"Still no answer huh?" Anko asked becoming angry at the medic for hurting Orochimaru like he was doing. " Lets go." Orochimaru said walking out the door head hanging pathetically. 'Kabuto you jerk, how could you do this to him.' Anko thought until... "OROCHIMARU!"

Both Orochimaru and Anko turned and saw Kabuto running out of the house carrying something in his hands. " I have something to give you Kabuto panted as he caught up with them. Kabuto held out his hands to reveal a beautiful locket made of silver . "I made it for you." Kabuto said softly "Open it." He then prompted. Orochimaru nodded and opened the locket only to smile.

Inside was a picture of him and Kabuto and on the other side was an picture of the sound four, Anko, and Jiraiya and Tsunade. Orochimaru smiled and felt warm salty liquid sliding down his cheeks. "Th...thank you Kabuto." Orochimaru whispered softly. Kabuto and Anko smiled, and Kabuto flung his arms around Orochimaru's neck. "I love you." Kabuto murmured. "I love you too." Orochimaru replied hugging Kabuto back. 

**Okay so how did you like it? Please read and review! thanks! D**


	24. Fever

**Okay the next chapter! Whooo!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"You know I never realized this, but it is really peaceful here." Anko said as she and Orochimaru walked into the forest. " What? Oh.. uh yeah it is really peaceful in here." Orochimaru said as he tried to stop thinking about Kabuto.

Anko just sighed and kept walking and Orochimaru tried to catch up with her. When he got next to her she started to think about when she was younger and they would go on missions like this one and she began to smile.

"Itachi there they are." Kisame whispered as he saw Orochimaru and Anko walk by. Itachi nodded and pulled out the poisoned shuriken, walked forward and threw it lodging it effectively in Orochimaru's side.

Anko's thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain from Orochimaru. She turned and saw him holding his side as blood leaked from between his fingers. Orochimaru started to sway dangerously.

'Why do I feel so dizzy...?' Orochimaru thought, he finally slid to the ground his vision started to go dark. The last thing he heard was Anko screaming his name.

Kabuto tried to keep himself busy, he was doing fine until he heard a scream that sounded like Anko. "Was that..? No it couldn't be. "Kabuto thought aloud as he continued to clean his tools. His worry finally got the best of him and he ran to the woods. "Anko!?" he cried as he ran.

Sensei? Sensei answer me!" Anko cried shaking the limp form of Orochimaru. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her thigh, she turned and saw a shuriken identical to Orochimaru's. "Oh crap..." She whispered as her vision began to fade, she was almost all the way unconscious until Kabuto's cry brought her back. "Kabuto, Kabuto help!" She cried, smiling as she saw Kabuto come into view.

"Anko, Anko what happened?" Kabuto asked as he held Orochimaru's limp body, just then noticing how warm Orochimaru was, he placed his hand on his forehead. 'How did he get such a high fever?' Kabuto thought to himself giving Orochimaru a confused stare.

"Shuriken, one went into Orochimaru's side another in my leg." she said softly, looking at Orochimaru worriedly, noticing how flushed he was. Her worry grew as he began to mutter incomprehensibly sweat rolling down his face from the fever. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He has a very high fever and I think that he is beginning to become delirious." Kabuto said trying to calm him down. "Well that is what that poison does." a horrifyingly familiar voice said behind them. They spun around to see Itachi and Kisame, standing there smirking.

"What do you want?" Kabuto demanded holding Orochimaru tighter. "We're going to pay a visit to the Hokage." Itachi replied ominously with a grin.

**Okay so that was fun. So I hope you guys keep reading! Please review! Thanks**


	25. The deal

**Sorry its taken so long. I sort of forgot to write more. ; and I sort of got in to a Willy Wonka( Johnny Depp version) craze. Okay now to continue!**

Kisame took a step forward and ripped Orochimaru from Kabuto's arms and flung him over his shoulders. About this time the poison decided to affect Anko. She collapsed to the ground writhing in pain, Kabuto tried to go to her but, Kisame pushed him away and flung her over his shoulder as well. Itachi pulled out the rope and had Kabuto tied up before he could even try to escape.

"Okay Kisame, let move." Itachi stated in a self satisfied way as they began to walk towards Konoha.

--

"Shizune they should have gotten there by now. " Tsunade said worried , not to long before they got a message that Orochimaru and Anko had not gotten to the one o f the neighboring villages. "They are fine Lady Tsunade."Shizune said in a comforting tone when a knock sounded though out the room. "Enter!" Tsunade called in a slightly irritable voice.

"Lady Tsunade...Itachi.. he's." the ninja did not finish the statement, he fell to the ground dead. "He's here." menacing voice said softly. Tsunade and Shizune spun around to see Itachi holding a limp Orochimaru Kisame holding a feverish Anko and Kabuto tied up.

"Itachi let them go." Tsunade said in a terrifying voice, that did not even faze Itachi."Okay." Itachi simply said throwing Orochimaru on the ground. "You will turn Konoha to the Akatsuki or you lose these three."Itachi said gesturing to Orochimaru, Kabuto and Anko.

"Why would the Akatsuki want Konoha?" Tsunade asked, trying to keep her terror out of her voice, all the while staring at Orochimaru. "Be cause the Naruto will try to defend the village and then we can capture him." Kisame answered for Itachi smiling at the look of fear in Tsunade's eyes.

"Do..Don't g..give in Tsu..Tsunade." Orochimaru whispered weakly getting everyone in the room to look at him. Itachi began to look angry. "Shut up you worthless thing!" Itachi shouted kicking Orochimaru hard cracking most of his ribs, Kabuto emitted a small whimpering sound and began to look worried

"SO whats it going to be? Give us Konoha or watch your friends die?"Itachi asked pulling Orochimaru up by his arm earning a pained whimper. Tsunade bit her bottom lip and looked from Itachi to Orochimaru as tears tried to leak from her eyes. 'What should I do?' She asked her self over and over unable to make a decision.

"Hurry dear Tsunade, you only have so much time to choose."Itachi whispered with a laugh. Watching tears begin to leak down her cheeks. 'Which one..?' she thought again.

**Sorry it took so long. Please review! D Thanks! **


	26. The end

**Whoo! Okay lets boogie! **

Tsunade looked around the room until her eyes rested on Kabuto. 'I've got to give Itachi Konoha.' Tsunade thought as she looked at Kabuto's tear stained cheeks and almost desperate looking eyes. She then looked at Shizune who was in turn looking at her. Suddenly Shizune nodded and told Tsunade with a understanding look. "You do what you think you need to do Lady Tsunade."

"Alright Itachi you can have Konoha but you have to give me those three." was the reply. Itachi gave off a grin, never guessing that Tsunade had a plan.

"Very well." Itachi replied shoving Anko and Kabuto forward but holding Orochimaru back. Kabuto noticed this and began to panic. Tsunade looked up "Itachi you only get Konoha if you give me ALL three of them." Tsunade said dangerously as she eyed Orochimaru.

"I know." Itachi said grinning again before he jerked Orochimaru's head up and kissed him pinning his arms so that he could not fight back. "Let him go!" Kabuto shouted attempting to get to Orochimaru but being held back by Tsunade. Itachi pulled back and flung Orochimaru to the ground. "You worthless slut." Itachi said looking at Orochimaru with disgust. By that point Tsunade had let Kabuto go and they were both about to attack Itachi.

But before they could get to Itachi he flew through the door. They both looked around in shock and saw Orochimaru standing up and looking murderous enough to share the crap out of everyone in the room. "Don't you ever EVER try to take over MY home and call ME a slut!" Orochimaru shouted putting emphasis on certain words as he walked out the door to face Itachi.

"I'll call you what ever I want." Itachi snarled running at Orochimaru but getting knocked back so hard that he flew down the hallway and slammed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Kisame came running to Itachi and turned him over. "Who are you?" Itachi asked looking confused. Kisame looked up with a slight smile and jumped out the window.

Orochimaru grinned and then collapsed to the floor. "Orochimaru!" Kabuto cried running to the sannin's side and looking into his gold eyes. "I think I used up a little to much energy."Orochimaru whispered snuggling into Kabuto arms.

"You think?" Kabuto replied laughing and kissing Orochimaru's forehead.

The others move to Orochimaru and Kabuto's side. Before they could say anything the door opened and Jiraiya stepped in from another room in the tower. "Hey what happened here?" Jiraiya asked confused. They all just stared at him until Orochimaru spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Orochimaru said exasperatedly with a small chuckle. The others looked at each other and began to laugh. "What?!" Jiraiya said even more confused. "We'll tell you later."Tsunade said still laughing. "I give up." Jiraiya grumbled.

"What're you thinking about?" Kabuto asked as he came onto the roof and flopped next to Orochimaru. "Nothing." Orochimaru replied looking from the moon to Kabuto. "oh."

Orochimaru got a devious smile and turned to face Kabuto. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kabuto's waist and neck, "Nothing but you." Orochimaru said sweetly as he pressed his lips to Kabuto's in a very sweet kiss Kabuto smiled and kissed Orochimaru back. "I love you."Kabuto murmured against Orochimaru's lips. "I love you too." Orochimaru replied as they continued to kiss in the moonlight. Happy that their terrifying event was over.

"Shall we take this in our room?" Kabuto asked cocking a eyebrow. Orochimaru smiled " I would like that VERY much." Orochimaru replied emphasizing 'very'. Kabuto got up and held out his hand, Orochimaru took it and they walked down stairs holding hands with happiness in their hearts. " They didn't hear the giggles coming from Tsunade, Jiraiya and the sound five that had been watching them.

**Okay so that is the end of the story. I will write a epilogue! SO please review! Thanks for reading, couldn't of done it with out all those who reviewed! **


	27. Epilouge

Okay so this is the epilogue to Kabuto's Worry. So enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

"Tayuya looks really nice, don't you think so Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as they sat at the reception to Tayuya and Kimimaro's wedding. When he received no answer he looked at Orochimaru and touched his shoulder. Orochimaru jumped and looked at Kabuto with a slight blush.

"Are you okay?" Kabuto asked knitting his eye brows worriedly. Orochimaru gave a soft smile and nodded as he laid his head on Kabuto's shoulder. "I'm just tired." Orochimaru replied with a yawn. Kabuto smiled and kissed Orochimaru's forehead softly. "you had best get some sleep before we go on our honey moon." Kabuto whispered with a slight laugh and Orochimaru flushed dark red. Orochimaru said nothing but he did snuggled closer to Kabuto. The both smiled as they watched Kimi and Tayuya kiss in front of everyone. ' About time.' Orochimaru thought before he fell asleep and Kabuto's shoulder.

--

"Itachi, Deidara is looking for you." Kisame said as he saw his dark haired partner come out of a room. Itachi nodded and started off towards his blond haired lover's room. As he walked Itachi mentally smiled as he thought about Deidara.

Not to long after he lost his memory Itachi did not know if he wanted to stay with the Akatsuki or not. But on the night that Itachi had planned to leave Deidara confessed his love for Itachi. Much to Deidara's surprise Itachi said he loved him too. Ever since that night Itachi and Deidara had been nearly inseparable.

Itachi knocked on Deidara's door, Deidara opened the door and smiled as he saw Itachi. "About time." Deidara said jokingly as he opened the door for Itachi. Itachi just kissed Deidara lovingly and walked in.

**Okay so thats the end. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it sucked. Thanks for reading** **and please review.**


End file.
